


Push

by Homicidal Whispers (HomicidalWhispers)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's a manipulating shit and that's the way we like it, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalWhispers/pseuds/Homicidal%20Whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Jean have reached a new understanding since their first mission outside of the walls, a new appreciation for their respective talents. What Armin knows is this:<br/>Eren is jealous of their friendship.<br/>He can use this to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

Since coming back from beyond the walls, something has changed between Armin and Jean. They reached an understanding out there, in the remnants of a mission gone wrong, in the disastrous encounter with the Female Titan. They hadn’t really known each other before; the extent of their interaction had been when Armin intervened in a fight between him and Eren. But beyond the walls, you see the best of a person, and you see the worst of a person. It isn’t really possible to continue ignoring each other after that.

And Armin doesn’t really want to ignore him, either. Jean, beyond his somewhat rough exterior, is a good person in the end. He is kind and quick, the sort of person that would one day make a good leader. Jean recognizes his talents and has even apologized for underestimating Armin in the past. He’s a good friend.

Armin would have to be blind not to notice how badly Eren took the sudden change. He and Jean have always had a somewhat tempestuous relationship, and right now, Eren’s on edge to begin with. The entire situation with the Female Titan has exacerbated his already fraying nerves. Eren has always been over-protective of him, see, more so than was strictly necessary.

What Armin knows is this: Eren is jealous of Jean’s sudden new presence in his life.

He doesn’t have to be. Eren’s long since carved out a place in Armin’s life that he knows no one else can fill; they have the kind of relationship that Armin knows he will never attain with anyone else. It’s the kind of relationship that was built on a lifetime spent together and a further lifetime to come, on shared dreams and ambitions. He knows that Eren feels the same. He can tell sometimes, when Eren forgets himself. Still, it gets tiring to wait for Eren to figure it out for himself, and so he makes the best of the situation.

* * *

Eren’s not entirely sure what changed between Armin and Jean during their first mission, but he’s certain that he doesn’t like it. It’s maybe a little mean to say so, but the facts are that he trusts that horse-face as a teammate, but not much beyond that. He certainly doesn’t trust him with his best friend. He’s always been protective over Armin, perhaps more than was strictly necessary sometimes.

He’s gotten somewhat used to being the only one that really _got_ Armin. He’s known him the longest, after all. He’s seen him grow and age, watched his convictions grow stronger, watch his brilliance grow brighter. People tended to overlook Armin’s strengths, hidden away as they were in a frailer and weaker body. They didn’t get that his talents lay elsewhere.

Jean’s figured it out, though, and now he won’t stay away. Nobody could, when presented with such intelligence. Armin’s words are a gift, woven from strands of the finest fabric, worth more than anything those greedy merchants could ever sell. His presence brightens a gloomy day and his perseverance is admirable.

Eren’s gotten used to being the only one there for Armin, but that’s not his only issue with this whole thing. The issue comes with the appreciative looks he sees Jean throw at his best friend sometimes. It comes with the way Armin laughs at Jean’s terrible jokes. It comes with the way Armin has started to be more neutral when mediating their fights, calming them both instead of just Eren.

It feels like Jean’s trying to steal Armin away. It’s a ridiculous thought, because Eren knows that Armin isn’t going to go anywhere. He knows that Armin will always be his best friend, no matter what. He knows that one day, the two of them will visit the salty water and the burning land. He knows it. Armin’s not going anywhere.

Lately, though, Armin being his best friend hasn’t been enough and if Eren’s honest with himself, that’s where the true issue arises. Reiner and Armin have been closer since the mission ended, as have Krista and Armin, but it’s only with Jean that he feels so threatened.

* * *

Jean leans on the table, his arms cradling his head. “You’re using me,” he says to Armin.

Armin blinks down at him. “Pardon?” he asks.

Jean shakes his head and laughs. “Don’t play dumb with me,” he says. “It took me a while, but I figured it out. You really can use anything or anyone to your advantage, can’t you?”

“If you’re not going to make sense, then go back to sleep or leave,” Armin answers. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about you and Yeager. You’re trying to make him misinterpret the situation and make him jealous or something, aren’t you?”

Armin looks away. “I wouldn’t say that I’m using you,” he says. “I just think I’m making the best out of an advantageous situation.”

“Whatever, it’s fine,” Jean dismisses. “I don’t care what the two of you get up to anyway. You could’ve told me, though. I would’ve helped.”

“I considered it;. I thought it would be more natural if you didn’t know, it wouldn’t seem staged.” Armin admits. Behind Jean, he can see Eren scowling in their direction. He waves and smiles, then pointedly remains at the table with Jean rather than moving to sir with him. “The idea is to just to – coax him along. He needs o figure it out for himself before I can do anything about it.”

“I already said it’s fine, didn’t I?” Jean says he sounds irritated, but Armin knows already that that’s just his defense to stave off embarrassment. “If I end up in the hospital, it’s your fault.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think it’ll get that far.” Armin watches Eren sulk and stare and lays a hand deliberately on Jean’s arm and leans in closer. “He just needs a little more of a push.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was done as a fic prompt over on [ my tumblr ](homicidialwhispers.tumblr.com/tagged/my+writes)  
> i wasn't planning on posting this anywhere else which is why it's so short and stuff but it received pretty good response there so i figured why not  
> un-beta'd so lemme know if there's mistakes n stuff  
> by the way, that's a thing you can do too! send me prompts, I love getting them


End file.
